oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Maniacal monkey/Strategies
Maniacal monkeys are good monsters for training Ranged on with chinchompas, or Magic with the Ice Burst spell. Given their low magic defence and low physical defence, the strategy is generally to maximise your max hit. Their drops include prayer potions and as such, when training using Protect from Melee, provide a low click-intensive form of training, somewhere on par with Nightmare Zone. Requirements Partial completion of Monkey Madness II (reached Kruk's Dungeon). Location To reach the best spot to kill Maniacal monkeys, navigate to the second hole with vines, marked as a "2" in the map of Kruk's Dungeon. Climb down and head southeast until you reach a large room. *If you have completed Monkey Madness II, use the royal seed pod to teleport to the Grand tree, and then take the glider to Ape Atoll. The dungeon entrance is right beside the glider landing spot. *If you have not completed Monkey Madness II, you must head to Ape Atoll using an Ape atoll teleport tablet, the Ape Atoll Teleport Arceuus spell, the Teleport to Ape Atoll standard spell, or by speaking to Daero on the first floor of the Grand Tree. General strategy Maniacal Monkey Bursting Low Intensity.png|Low-intensity. Simply use auto-retaliate for all attacks. You may run northeast and then back to this spot every few minutes to clump the monkeys as needed. Maniacal Monkey Bursting Medium Intensity.png|Medium-intensity. After each attack, click on a 3x3 clump of Maniacal monkeys. Maniacal Monkey Chinning High Intensity.gif|High-intensity. Ideal for chinning. Click back and forth after every attack to stack the monkeys as seen in the animated image. Use auto-retaliate. Once you reach the location indicated by the map, you can use Ice Burst or Ice Barrage, or throw chinchompas at stacks of Maniacal monkeys. There are different methods to stack the Maniacal monkeys. See the slideshow to the side for the three most common methods. Higher click-intensity methods may provide higher experience rates as you will hit larger amounts of monkeys. While Ice Burst and Ice Barrage hit a maximum of 9 targets, chinchompas have a higher limit, and so the high-intensity methods are more important when training Ranged compared to Magic. Use Protect from Melee and loot the 1-dose prayer potions that are dropped by the Maniacal monkeys to replenish your prayer indefinitely. Although you may create full-dose potions (4), it may be more efficient to simply pick up and use the individually-dosed potions. A bonecrusher may be considered for prayer experience (thousands of experience per hour), as well as to clear up the bulk of drops on the ground to better see other items. When the Maniacal monkeys stop aggroing you, run west along the south passage to the yellow box indicated on the map above. Once the adjacent Maniacal monkeys start attacking you, the aggro has been reset and you may return to your training spot. This may happen before or after the bend in the path. Note that as chinchompas are live animals, if you die, they will not drop onto the ground, and so you will lose your whole stack of chinchompas. For that reason, it is recommended not to bring very large amounts of chinchompas and to instead bank when necessary. On the other hand, when training Magic, you have 60 minutes to pick up your items from the ground and so there is no problem with bringing as many runes as you would like, as long as you are able to return pick up your items. Generally the 6-hour log should not present a real danger as long as your stats are not particularly low. Simply turn on Protect from Melee when you log back in. Note: A new method has emerged which allows you to AFK without needing to run back and forth in order to stack the monkeys. This method requires the assistance of two other players which can access the caves. At first, the two players need to lose the aggressiveness of the monkeys. After that, the second player should follow the first and then head to one of the stacking corners seen in the videos above. If the second player follows the first one at the right time, the characters will start moving around each other ('Dancing'). This finishes the preparation, and now the account that wishes to train can run to one of the corners near the two Dancing players, and the monkeys will be stacked automatically. (This dancing movement is basically an automatic shuffling machine which stacks the monkeys) Suggested skills * (Smoke Burst (or other burst spells, 94+ Ice Barrage) * (74+ Recommended) * (60+ Recommended) Detailed Strategy by Training Method Ice Burst = Maniacal monkeys have a Magic defence of 1. Therefore, increasing magical accuracy will increase the hit accuracy by no more than 1%. However, more time is wasted by collecting prayer potions. Therefore, the objective is to increase the max hit of the spell with the largest prayer bonus. The base hit of Ice Burst is 22. The maximum hit with all magic damage bonuses is 30. Items to bring for Ice bursting are prioritised as follows *Equipment that increases max hit *Equipment that increases prayer bonus *Equipment that increases magical accuracy The best recommended equipment below provides the following: *Without Ancestral robes: Max hit of 29, prayer bonus of 37, Magic attack bonus of 76 *With Ancestral robes: Max hit of 30, prayer bonus of 21, Magic attack bonus of 133 If you are on a budget, the order for which to buy the equipment is as follows. Not that there is point in getting the items in a different order unless you are unable to equip/obtain an item due to stat requirements/ironman status. For example, an imbued god cape does not increase maximum hit unless you already have an occult necklace, tormented bracelet and kodai wand equipped. In addition, a partial ancestral robe set will not increase maximum hit. Comparison Equipment |helm2 = |helm3 = / |helm4 = Magic armour with best Magic attack bonus||neck1 = ||neck2 = ||neck3 = |neck4 = |neck5 = |cape1 = |cape2 = (or best cloak variant)|cape3 = Cape of Accomplishment|cape4 = |cape5 = |ammo1 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = (no autocast)|weapon3 = |weapon4 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |shield5 = (any other book)|gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = / |boots1 = |boots2 = / |boots3 = |boots4 = |boots5 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = }} Inventory *Royal seed pod (or transportation to Ape Atoll and teleport out) *Kandarin headgear (or any other light source, with tinderbox if necessary) *Holy wrench (only if you do not have a Ring of the gods (i)) *Monkey Greegree, if you have not completed Monkey Madness II *Rune pouch optional - note that it can only hold 4,000 spell casts worth of runes *4 Chaos runes per spell cast *2 Death runes per spell cast *4 Water runes per spell cast (not needed if you use a Kodai wand *Optionally, a Bonecrusher *4 Prayer potion(4) In order to reach maximum experience rates, you should actively stack the maniacal monkeys so that each spellcast hits 9 targets. However, by standing in the center of the room and playing the game using a low-intensity method, you can reach somewhat comparable experience rates. The following experience rate calculations are obtained from 6 hours, assuming you are playing using a low-intensity method, with the best recommended gear. Note that the Magic level and Prayer level should not have a significant impact on the experience rates. The number of casts/hr was 1,085 as opposed to the theoretical maximum of 1,200 given the time taken to loot prayer potions, position monkeys, as well as to leave and return to the area to restore aggro. *1085 casts/hr *Cost per hour using Kodai wand: *4+ *2)*0.85*1085}}}} *Cost per hour using Master wand: *4+ *2+ *4)*1085}}}} Exp/GP data table |-| Ice Barrage = Maniacal monkeys have a Magic defence of 1. Therefore, increasing magical accuracy will increase the hit accuracy by no more than 1%. However, more time is wasted by collecting prayer potions. Therefore, the objective is to increase the max hit of the spell with the largest prayer bonus. The base hit of Ice Barrage is 30. The maximum hit with all magic damage bonuses is 41. Items to bring for Ice barraging are prioritised as follows *Equipment that increases max hit *Equipment that increases prayer bonus *Equipment that increases magical accuracy The best recommended equipment below provides the following: *Without Ancestral robe top and Ancestral robe bottom: Max hit of 40, prayer bonus of 32, Magic attack bonus of 80 *With Ancestral robe top and Ancestral robe bottom: Max hit of 41, prayer bonus of 21, Magic attack bonus of 133 If you are on a budget, the order for which to buy the equipment is as follows. Not that there is point in getting the items in a different order unless you are unable to equip/obtain an item due to stat requirements/ironman status. For example, an imbued god cape does not increase maximum hit if you have an occult necklace, tormented bracelet and kodai wand equipped. Everything discussed above is valid assuming you neither have 80 Prayer nor have completed the hard tasks of Morytania Diary. Otherwise, you can bring a Bonecrusher, replace your occult amulet with a Dragonbone necklace and equip the best possible magic gear (opting for magic bonus instead of prayer). This method gives you the optimal magic bonus, while allowing you to AFK without the need to drink nor pickup any Prayer potions. This is true due to the effects of both Dragonbone necklace and Bonecrusher, where even if you continuously use Preserve and Rigour/Augury prayers, your prayer will remain almost full the entire time. In addition, if you will be training using the low-intensity method, then it might be better to use Blood Barrage instead of ice Barrage. Although this method is a little more expensive, using the former will give you a higher chance of barraging 9 monkeys each cast compared to the latter, where the freezing effect keeps the monkeys farther away from you. Comparison Equipment |helm2 = |helm3 = / |helm4 = Magic armour with best Magic attack bonus|helm5 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |cape1 = |cape2 = (or best cloak variant)|cape3 = Cape of Accomplishment|cape4 = |cape5 = |ammo1 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = (no autocast)|weapon3 = |weapon4 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |shield5 = (any other book)|gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = / |boots1 = |boots2 = / |boots3 = |boots4 = |boots5 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = |neck5 = }} Inventory *Royal seed pod (or transportation to Ape Atoll and teleport out) *Kandarin headgear (or any other light source, with tinderbox if necessary) *Holy wrench (only if you do not have a Ring of the gods (i)) *Monkey Greegree, if you have not completed Monkey Madness 2 *Rune pouch optional - note that it can only hold 4,000 spell casts worth of runes *2 Blood runes per spell cast *4 Death runes per spell cast *6 Water runes per spell cast (not needed if you use a Kodai wand) *Optionally, a Bonecrusher *4 Prayer potion(4) In order to reach maximum experience rates, you should actively stack the maniacal monkeys so that each spellcast hits 9 targets. However, by standing in the center of the room and playing the game semi-afk you can reach somewhat comparable experience rates. A reasonable number of casts/hr is 1085 as opposed to the theoretical maximum of 1200 given the time taken to loot prayer potions, position monkeys, as well as to leave and return to the area to restore aggro. *1085 casts/hr *Cost per hour using Kodai wand: *2+ *4)*0.85*1085}}}} *Cost per hour using Master wand: *2+ *4+ *6)*1085}}}} In order to provide reference experience rates and costs, the experience per hour here is calculated by extrapolating from Ice bursting data (scaling based on damage). However, this data is representative. Exp/GP data table |-| Ranged = Prayer bonus vs Ranged attack bonus Maniacal monkeys have a Defence of 10. Equipping pegasian boots, Ava's accumulator, a twisted buckler, and an archers ring (i) versus no items at a Ranged level of 80/99 will increase accuracy by 0.75%/0.60%. In the worst case scenario, this translates to 14 extra missed chinchompa hits per hour. Wearing maxed ranged gear gives a prayer bonus of +9, whereas replacing the above items with max prayer gear gives a total prayer bonus of +31. Therefore, overall, by choosing prayer bonus over ranged bonus, at the cost of 14 chinchompa hits per hour, you need to pick up and drink 23-42 fewer prayer potions. Assuming you are able to pick up prayer potions and continue throwing chinchompas without interruption (which is not realistic), with max ranged bonus gear you would gain no more than an extra 5,000 experience per hour. For this reason, the conclusion is that maxed ranged gear is not significantly better than prayer gear, and prayer gear makes training less intense. Therefore, prayer bonus gear is considered superior to ranged gear due to ease of use and cheapness of items, but both max ranged and prayer setups are viable. Everything discussed above is valid assuming you neither have 80 Prayer nor have completed the hard tasks of Morytania Diary. Otherwise, you can bring a Bonecrusher, replace your amulet of anguish with a Dragonbone necklace and also equip pegasian boots, Ava's accumulator, a twisted buckler, and an archers ring (i). At a sufficiently high Ranged level, this method gives you the optimal ranged bonus, while allowing you to AFK without the need to drink nor pickup any Prayer potions. This is true due to the effects of both Dragonbone necklace and Bonecrusher, where even if you continuously use Preserve and Rigour/Augury prayers, your prayer will remain almost full the entire time. Equipment |helm2 = |helm3 = |helm4 = |helm5 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |cape1 = (or best cloak variant)|cape2 = Cape of Accomplishment|cape3 = |cape4 = |cape5 = |ammo1 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = (any other book)|shield5 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |boots5 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = |neck5 = }} Inventory *Royal seed pod (or transportation to Ape Atoll and teleport out) *Kandarin headgear (or any other light source, with tinderbox if necessary) *Monkey Greegree, if you have not completed Monkey Madness II *Optionally, a Bonecrusher *Holy wrench (only if you do not have a Ring of the gods (i)) *Stamina potion (4) and Ranging potion (4) **Approximately a 2:1 ratio (e.g. 14 staminas and 7 ranging potions), assuming you re-pot every 6 Ranged levels. Use a 3:2 ratio if you re-pot more often. **Anticipate approximately 4 minutes per stamina potion dose. The duration of a ranging potion dose depends on when you plan on re-potting. *1-2 Prayer potion (4) *As the above setup lasts for just over 3 hours, up to 7000 chinchompas may be brought, depending on your risk tolerance as you lose all chinchompas upon death. The chinchompas are destroyed and do not drop on the ground if you die. In order to reach maximum experience rates, you should actively stack the maniacal monkeys so that each attack hits the maximum number of targets. A reasonable number of attacks per hour, including time taken to reaggro the monkeys, is about 1866 chinchompas per hour. *1866 chinchompas/hr *Cost/hour using chinchompas: *1866}}}} *Cost/hour using red chinchompas *1866}}}} *Cost/hour using black chinchompas *1866}}}} In order to provide reference experience rates and costs, the experience per hour here is calculated by extrapolating from Red chinchompa data at Ranged levels 80-90, a Prayer level of 99, while using Ranged potions every 6 levels, with Protect from Melee, Preserve and Eagle Eye activated, with the best-in-slot prayer and ranged gear as described above. Experience rates for low levels may be slightly higher due to fewer monkey overkills, and conversely experience rates for high levels may be slightly lower due to overkills. These experience rates assume using the high-tensity training method described above. *Having no necklace of anguish reduces experience rates and increases costs by about 10%. *Using Rigour instead of Eagle Eye should increase experience rates and reduce costs by about 7%, assuming no additional time is spent gathering prayer potions. Realistically, costs should be reduced by about 7% but the experience rate would be increased by less than 7%. *Using long-ranged for defensive chinning, the gp/xp for Ranged+Defence combined should be the same, but expect 37.5% the experience rate for Ranged as well as Defence each (e.g. 600,000 experience per hour on rapid would translate to 225,000 experience per hour for Ranged as well as Defence while on long-range) *Using the method with Dragonbone necklace and Bonecrusher mentioned above will give almost the same experience rates as in the table below. Category:Strategies